Carry On
by 4EverAHOAGleek
Summary: Patricia and Eddie, both students at different schools, both with bad attitude's and share the hate of school. With their bad reputations, getting expelled. They both end up transferring, and maybe a certain redhead and a certain American might meet. AU- Rated T.
1. Prologue

**Carry On**

**Summary: **_Patricia and Eddie, both students at different schools, both with bad attitude's and share the hate of school. With their bad reputations, getting expelled. They both end up transferring, and maybe a certain redhead and a certain American might meet._

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. **

* * *

**A/N: **Normally I hate AN's at new stories, but this is a short important note. Patricia is quite closed off, she still says what she thinks and has friends, but not everyone knows her, remember, she's a newbie. Eddie becomes popular quickly, Mr Sweet isn't the headmaster, just a dad who lives in England, which is where the story takes place.

* * *

He sighed frustrated, and jammed his phone into his trouser pocket. He was dreading this day, he understood why he got a expelled but he still didn't get why he had to transfer all the way to England. He had no intentions of meeting his Dad, and couldn't be more annoyed that he had to leave his friends and family. He grabbed the suitcase out of the trunk and went to pay the driver, whom he thanked and let keep the change. _Anubis Dorms, _the paper read. He pulled his suitcase and trudged towards the school, a towering, old building. His roommate, Fabian Rutter, was friendly, he was organised and nerdy, but he knew how to joke around at times from what he's seen. He slightly stuck out on his floor; he was the only American, apart from a brunette Nina, who was leaving to go back to America next term anyway. Walking along the corridor, back to his dorm, he thought ever so slightly, he might actually enjoy his stay here. He made a lot of friends already, even getting couple of numbers from girls, but they weren't his type. He sighed, exhausted, after travelling for almost 14 hours, then spending another hour making friends- blame his roommate - he drifted immediately to sleep.

* * *

"Patricia Williamson. You are late! Out the door immediately," Her mother spat, frustrated.

"I don't see why I have to transfer? It was only a suspension!" The redhead retorted.

"You're lucky the headmaster changed, you would have been expelled months ago!" Her twin exaggerated.

Rolling her eyes, she plugged into her music once seated into the taxi, in reality, she could tell her mum was so happy she was she wouldn't even drive her. Or that's what she thought, she was always away from home, she was only sent to boarding schools. She didn't want new friends, she was perfectly happy with the ones she had. Sighing, she stared out the window, she had just settled in to her old school, and just one mistake made, it was all taken away. The driver pulled up in front of all old, rusty building.

"Second one today," the driver noted kindly, looking at the redhead through the mirror.

Normally, she'd spit something rude, but she knew he was only trying to be kind, so with that she gave him a tip.

Yanking the suitcase out of the trunk she departs towards the gates. It was oddly modern for such an old building.

Patricia, met a few girls on her floor, she has a roommate who's obsessed with fashion and calls herself a relationship guru, and a normal one, who's love to be herself only, she's quite realistic, and from what she's picked up, doesn't like when people frustrate her. She already had been welcomed into a sisterhood, with a few other girls. Willow, a perky girl, that is completely unrealistic. Mara Jaffray, who's a nerd, organised, but kind. KT Rush, another American, she wasn't too fond of her, but she's nice. Amber Millington and Joy Mercer were her roommates, and they already made her feel welcome, which is not easy for Patricia Williamson.

* * *

By the morning they had both settled in, both still equally grumpy, but to avoid confusion they had both woken up early to find their classes.

It was a brief few seconds, but it was strange. He caught her gaze, green merging into the brown. She wanted to know him, she was just curious, and that's out of character for one Patricia Williamson.

* * *

I'm Izzy! I'm currently working on a couple fanfictions, which is insane! Well, I hope CA gets many reviews because I enjoy writing it!

Thanks! (Oh and the side note I used to be HOAgleek4Ever)


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis. **

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad this story is actually going somewhere! And too a review, she was talking about KT. Too clear things up, there are 2 floors of each of the section, Patricia is below Eddie so they didn't meet and she didn't meet Nina either. I was debating whether to make them actually meet this chat so we'll see. And I'll quit my yacking.

* * *

She hadn't seen him before though, she was told she only had classes with the students in _Anubis Dorms_, and she even met a couple boys from upstairs. But no, not him. She saw him on the way here, he was already known by others dorms, such as Isis and Mut. Which must of meant he was a popular and there was no place for her and the crush she developed. She wondered if he even remembers her, or if he even cared. Not that she did anyway. Dirty blonde hair, dreamy eyes and American, that's what he was.

* * *

Making his way to English period, he sat at the front in the only empty seat, not practically caring who he was sat next to, so in this result, didn't even look. He spent all class jotting down notes, considering it was the only class that took his interest. It wasn't till end of class that the words the teacher was saying started to fall off his mouth. He diverted his interest to what appeared to be a girl that was sitting next to him, dawning his cast upon her. It was her, the same redhead, and the same uninterested smile. Though she was paying attention, and she'd casually tuck a strand of hair whenever she went into deep thought. Well maybe he didn't only start looking over to her near the end, he every other moment just look for a few seconds, he was interested. Not to mention beautiful.

* * *

But they didn't even speak to one another and things so far didn't look like they would. They took most of the same classes and they still had yet to see.

* * *

A/N: Ok sorry! This was more of a filler since I have slight writers block! I promise they'll meet next chapter when I come round to writing it!

X So till next time :)


End file.
